


A Ring on the Hand is Worth Two in the Box

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope looks to Tobin to help find a ring for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring on the Hand is Worth Two in the Box

Tobin glared at Hope. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten dragged out to the mall with the keeper but yet, here she was, walking around the mall with one very uncharacteristically nervous Hope Solo.

“Ok, you know I hate shopping. What’s going on?”

“I need help?”

“I can’t help you bury another body Hope. The first one I pulled my hamstring and Mark tried to kill me,” Tobin deadpanned and Hope glared at her.

“I’m asking your best friend to marry me.”

“Oh… so why do you need my help?”

“To pick a ring… or well, to tell me I’m on the right track really,” Hope said nervously and Tobin pulled her to a stop.

“Hope, she loves you. It doesn’t matter what ring you get he—”

“It does, though.”

“I’ll help, but this is your choice really.”

“I know… I have it down to two.”

“Good, because I think I can help from two.”

“Yeah… just wait.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Tobin muttered as they walked into the jewelry store. 

“Hope! Back so soon?” a man asked, sweeping out onto the floor and leading Tobin and Hope into the back. Tobin looked up at Hope who shrugged.

“I brought the friend I was talking about.” Hope smiled as he led them back to his office.

“Oh good, good. Hope here needs help. Apparently, she’s not a god at everything.”

“Yeah, at least keeper Hope is much different than normal Hope, normal hope is more our level.” Tobin smirked, and Hope elbowed her.

“Now, Hope helped design these, so they are pretty personal to her… and myself, so please be gentle.” The man pulled a lock box out with the rings in it. He opened the box and slid it across the desk to Tobin. 

“Shit, Hope.” Tobin looked at the rings, not sure what else to say. The rings were perfect in Tobin’s eyes. She knew Alex would love either of them. 

“What do you think?”

“I think we’re going to be here awhile…”

“I’ll go get you a pretzel… Alex said you like those.”

“And an Icee!” 

“And an Icee,” Hope sighed, rolling her eyes.

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she opened her door to whomever had been knocking. It was nearly midnight and she was exhausted. 

“What?” she groaned again, looking at Alex, who was bouncing up and down on her feet with a grin plastered on her face. “Nope, I can’t deal tonight,” Tobin said moving to close the door. However, Alex put her hand out, holding the door long enough to slip into Tobin’s room.

“Alex?” Christen asked, looking up from the bed as Alex bounced her way into the room. 

“Hi, Chris!”

“Are you high?” Tobin asked as she laid back down, half on top of Christen. 

“On love.” Alex grinned and that caught Tobin’s attention. She looked up at Alex, raising an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“Oh, just happy.”

“Alex, I swear to god. I’m too tired to pull this out of you tonight.” 

“Hope proposed,” Alex grinned and Christen bolted out of bed, sitting next to Alex on the other one, leaving Tobin confused as to why she was alone.

“Ok, let me see.” Christen grinned and Alex placed her hand in Christen’s. Tobin watched them, a slow smile forming on her face as she watched Christen’s face light up, looking at the ring.

“It’s perfectly you. Hope has some good taste.” Christen tugged Alex’s hand till it was in front of Tobin’s face. “Doesn’t Hope have good taste?” she asked and Alex chuckled as Tobin leaned up and kissed Christen.

“Yes babe, she does.” Tobin smiled, looking over to Alex who knew Tobin was waiting to propose to Christen, after this last camp most likely.

“So, how’d she do it?” Christen asked, letting go of Alex’s hand.

“Well, we went out to dinner, this really nice place. After dinner, we headed down to the pier and we were talking about the future and she asked me where I’d like to settle down and I said wherever she was and when I looked back at her, she was smiling with a ring in her hand, and said ‘thats good, because so would I with one big distinction. With you as my wife, if you’d let me.’”

“Oh my god, Hope is so cute,” Christen melted as Alex spoke.

“I really should go to bed, though, let you guys get some sleep too,” Alex said, standing up. Tobin stood with her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Congratulations Lex,” Tobin said, kissing the side of her head. 

“Thanks, Tobin.”

“Congrats Alex,” Christen smiled hugging her quickly.

“Night you two, see you in the morning.” Alex bounced out of the room just like she bounced into it. Tobin laid back down, pulling Christen with her.

“Hope did good,” Tobin said softly and Christen nodded.

“She did. You’ll do better, though.” Christen kissed Tobin before cuddling down into her side.

x-x-x

“You look like shit,” Tobin said looking at Kelley at breakfast.

“Cigars are horrible.”

“Yeah… why?” Tobin asked, confused as Ash sat down with Hope.

“We smoked one for Hope… never again,” Ash said as Hope coughed.

“Seriously? I wasn’t called?”

“Alex was telling you. I got Kelley and Ash, she got you, Syd, Abby and… I can’t remember who else. She told you first, though, she practically ran to your room.”

“Good, I feel special.”

“Not like you would’ve smoked it anyway,” Christen said sitting down.

“Never know, I might’ve.”

“I got an extra if you want it,” Hope offered and Christen gave Tobin a hard look.

“And if you ever want to be kissed again, the answer’s no.”

“No Cigars ever, got it.” 

“What are you guys sitting around here for?” Alex asked as she came nearly skipping in, dropping herself into Hope’s lap. 

“Just talking babe,” Hope said, leaning in and kissing her. Tobin rolled her eyes at the couple.

“Are they going to be like this from now on?”

“Most likely,” Kelley said and Tobin groaned, dropping her head to the table.

“Like you have room to speak, you and Press are sickeningly sweet too. Ash, you keep quiet; you and Ali are the worst.”

“Wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Come on Hope, you promised to be there when we Skyped my parents,” Alex said, practically dragging Hope away.

“I’m coming, give me one second and I’ll be up,” Hope promised. She put a hand on Tobin’s shoulder, gaining her attention, “thanks again Tobs, you saved my butt.”

“Just remember this if I ever need to call a favor in.”

“Will do.” Hope chuckled walking away. 

“Oh and Hope!”

“Hmm?”

“Leave the cigars at home for mine,” Tobin said and Hope laughed giving her a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moody, someone give me prompts to do. Oh and let me know what you think of this one, I like Hope and Alex together, it was cute.


End file.
